Hiccelsa
by laurenmay922
Summary: Hiccup, tired of being chief, runs off with Toothless. He meets Elsa, Queen of Arendale, he instantly falls in love. After what he's been through, he finds the hope and freedom in Arendale that he never had.
1. The new 2

~Hiccups POV~

"Come on Toothless FASTER! Their gaining on us!" Hiccup told Toothless.

_We are trying to get away from them! Pick up speed already!_

_"_Come on bud! If we dont make it out of here we never will!" Hiccup called once more to Toothless.

Finally Toothless looked back and saw wild dragons chasing them. They were closing in fast. Toothless looked forward again, Hiccup opened the tail wider and they zoomed across the _top_ of the ocean so fast, the wild dragons finally gave up.

"Good job bud. We lost them." Hiccup said with a smile. Then, out of no where, the another night fury blasted Toothless and every thing went black.

Hiccup opened his eyes to see Toothless looking down at him with a some what worried look. It looked as if Toothless was saying, "Are you ok?"

Hiccup sat up and said,"Im fine Toothless. _Just_ a bad dream."

Toothless helped Hiccup up onto his feet and bent down as if to say,"Lets go already!"

"Ok bud lets get a move on. If we get to this 'new land' soon we can sleep and eat for the rest of the day!" _Hiccup_ said smiling.

Hiccup climbed on Toothless and they took off. They had just lost sight of the island when Hiccup went over what had happened in the past 48 hours.

_My dad_ died_ almost a year ago, Astrid died 4 days ago, and my mom is worried sick. I leave because i can't take the presure of being chief. My dad was better at being cheif than i am. I hate to leave but, im just not ready yet._

Toothless then smakes him, with his ear, out of his deep thoughts after a few hours. Hiccup then opens Thoothless's home made tail as wide as it will go.

_We finally found it! _

"Yes! Great job bud! We made it!"

They flew around for a few minutes until they found woods. Toothless flew down and Hiccup hopped off.

"Great job Toothless! Now, we need to get lots of fish and fresh water. Then, we can do shelter. But there is a down side to this new place, we cant fly until we know this place is ok with you flying around. For now NO FLYING!"

Toothless looked at Hiccup with a face like you really told me that?

"You get some sleep bud. Ill be on the look out for now. Later we'll eat and sleep."

~Anna's POV~

_Why does Elsa HAVE to have these flowers TODAY! Why cant it..._

Anna stopped her thoughts because, she thought she saw a black bird fly across the sky.

_Theres no way that could be a bird. Thats too big to be a bird._

She then ran through the woods, jumped over fallen tree limbs, and ducked under trees. She looked up and saw the "bird" land not far from where she was at. She ran behind the closest bush and gasped.

_Its a DRAGON! I knew it! I knew there where such things as dragons. Is he talking to the dragon? OMG! Thats the Berk crest from one of my childhood stories! I cant believe it..._

She stopped talking, and breathing cause she just stepped on a small tree branch and it made a crunch. She hid behind a bush and looked inbetween the leaves and saw the boy looks around franticly. He tapped his dragon and they walked away quietly.

_Darn! I have to be more careful! I'll follow them and if anything suspicous happens i'll run back to the castle and tell Elsa._

~Kristoff's POV~

"Sven, im starting to get worried. Anna should have been back by now." Kristoff said pacing back and forth.

"Dont worry Kristoff, Anna can do it. She faught off wolves, climbed a mountain, and stood up to Hans. She will make it." Elsa said.

Kristoff jumped, grabbed his knife, and slung it toward Elsa. Elsa knew it was coming so, she shot ice at it before it got even 3 feet away from her.

"Nice shot! But i still won, again!" Elsa said in a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry Elsa. I need to learn not to do that everytime you sneak up on me." Kristoff said.

"Yes you do. Although your aim is getting better."

"I want to know if she will be ok!"

"Kristoff, its going to be ok. I just sent her on a mission to getsome of my favorite flowers. There are guards all around the woods and if she needs help the guarlds will-"

Anna had come running in the room, heaving to get breath, gasping, clothes torn and burnt. "Elsa, we need to talk in private." She wheezed.


	2. The meeting

~Anna's POV~

Everyone was staring at Anna like she just died.

"Kristoff can you please leave for a minute. And take Sven and Olaf with you... Thank you." Anna said has she moved out of the door way.

Once Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf had left the room Anna closed the door and Elsa had sat down at her desk.

In Elsa's 'in charge' voice, she asked,"Whats wrong Anna? What happened in those woods?"

Anna replied quickly but softly,"I saw a DRAGON. i was picking the flowers you asked for and i saw it fly above the trees. At first i thought i was a bird, then i took a closer look and i saw a dragon."

"So, what did this... Dragon do exactly?"

"It landed and, you know me, i followed it. I saw a boy climb off." Anna walked over to the bookself as she spoke.

"When i hid i saw the Berk crest. Like no Joke!"

"Theres no way Anna. A person from a FAIRY TALE cant be real!" Elsa said with a stern look.

Anna opened a book and showed Elsa a bag with the Berk crest on it.

"I saw this. It was hanging on the saddle, i guess. And the boy talked to the dragon."

Elsa stared at the book for a moment, then Anna flipped through the book again and gasped.

"What is it Anna?" Elsa asked quickly.

Anna showed her the picture and said,"Thats the dragon I saw. We need to-"

"Get the guards and everyone else. You get in better clothes and ill change into my ice dress. We will bring the guards for backup." Elsa said heading for her closet.

Anna turned and opened the door. Kristoff had had his ear up against the door and when the door opened her fell to the floor.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled. "How much did you hear sir?" She said bending down to hover over him.

"Only that you found a dragon..." Kristoff said looking up spying Elsa with her hands on her hips.

"Remember Kristoff, i am your queen. And to add with that i have ICE powers!" Elsa said sternly.

He bowed and run down the hallway, screaming like a little girl. Elsa and Anna laughed.

"Hurry Anna. Im almost ready."

"You are ready. You have your dress on!"

"Im taking off my crown and im putting on a mask so he doesnt know who i am. You never know if he has heard of us, like we have heard of him."

~Hiccup's POV~

Toothless started to snore again. We heard someone or something and while toothless was up and moving i thought i could try to get closer to water. So, toothless is still asleep and im in a tree over looking him and the area.

i look around again but, this time i saw a blue shimmer off in the distance. I hopped out of the tree, and started to wake up toothless as i looked around once again.

When toothless opened his eyes, i whispered,"Get up. Theres some-"

i was cut off by a loud crunch. Toothless got up and was looking around cautiously.

"Hello?" I called,"Anyone there?"

Then, as if it was planned, something jumped on me and pulled me to the ground in a head lock. Toothless was about to fire but, ice shot across his face and suronded him. He knew exactly what had just happened.

We were caught.

~Elsa's POV~

When Anna tied the person against the tree, with the help of Kristoff, i then stepped out from behind the bushes. The black 'dragon' looked at me apparently in attack mode.

"Calm down bud. Lets see when this takes us." The boy said with a calm voice.

"Ok," i said finally. "Why are you here and how did you find us?"

When the boy looked up his eyes widened.

"I came here on my dragon. His name is Toothless by the way... I ran away from my island. We found you by flying around, and some how we landed here." He said quickly.

"I know his name is Toothless already. he is a most beautiful dragon too." I said walking toward toothless.

I removed the ice from around him, he walked to me, and looked at me as if he was investigating me. I smiled and he then started to lick my hand.

"Usless reptile!" The boy said under his breath.

Anna found her voice and spoke,"Are you Hiccup?"

"ANNA! Dont be so rude! And besides, he is now a guest." I said while looking through toothless's saddle bag.

"No its fine." Hiccup said while Anna untied him. "I am indead Hiccup. From the island of-"

"BERK!" Anna said shaking him.

"Anna control yourself!" Kristoff said.

i shot ice into the air letting the guards know that we were ok.


	3. Lunch

~Elsa POV~

The head guard came with body guards to protect me.

"No, i think i can handle this. Just stay behind me."

"yes, queen elsa." He said bowing.

for the next hour, i showed Hiccup and toothless Arendelle. Once we got to the front of the castle, Anna and Kristoff went to the stable to just ride around.

"so... how do you like Arendelle?" I asked hiccup still looking at the castle.

"It was amazing!" Hiccup said excitedly walking next to Elsa. Toothless purred in agreement.

"Um… do need a place to stay for the night? You can stay in the castle and just in case, we will put guards outside your for just until we can trust you."

"Ya it would be nice, and a balcony for Toothless. I promise we won't hurt anyone. Plus he can't fly on his own."

~Hiccup POV~

Elsa was kind enough to let us stay in a room down the hallway from her and Anna's room. We unpacked and Elsa stuck her head in said lunch was ready if we wanted anything. She even hinted that they had cooked fish for Toothless.

"We will be down there soon."

"Alright just hurry up!" She had said smiling.

We asked the guards to direct him to the dining room. Once they got there Anna and Kristoff were just about to leave.

"See you later!" Anna said smiling and waving.

"Bye" Hiccup called after her.

As I turned Toothless was jumping for joy as the waiter brought out the basket of fish.

"Thanks Henry! Tell the cooks that lunch was excellent!"

"They may want to hear that from you personally, my queen."

"Ah yes! I will be right back Hiccup. Eat what you like! I will be right back." She said walking towards the kitchen.

I sat down at the end of the table next to toothless. Toothless purred and dug in once more. I smiled, Toothless had never been so happy. I looked at the dish in front of me and looked at the table pilled with steaming food. I pilled my plate high and ate. Elsa came in once I had cleaned my plate. Toothless jumped up and punced to Elsa and gave gave her a gummy smile.

She laughed and said,"So, how was it?"

"Good!"

"Perfect! Come with me. I want to show you something for Toothless."

"Ok then. come Toothless!"

Elsa led us to the room we were staying in and pointed to the other side of the room. Once Toothless had gotten through the door he saw the new bed. He jumped up and down and layed on the new bed. He immediately jumped up and growled. Elsa laughed so hard she shot ice onto the walls. **(this is after frozen and httyd 2)**

"I tought he would so that. It's just what we suffed it with. Its got the same stuffing as in the bed."

"And.. that would be?" I asked with a curious look.

"I also thought of that!" She walked over to the dresser and picked up a blue bag.

"This is the stuffing. It's very soft. Go ahead feel!" She said as she reached into the bag and pulled out somthing that looked like a cotton ball.

I lifted my hand and felt it and replied,"Wow! This is soft!"

"I told you."

As I looked up our eyes locked. She smiled and I smiled in reply.

"Well then.. i guess Toothless would like another bed." She said as she put the stuffing back into the bag.

"Ya, you of course don't have to." I said as i looked over at Toothless.


	4. New day!

~Elsa's POV~

After dinner the assistant of the head guard came to get me. I said good night to Hiccup and Toothless and followed the assistant, Joan, to the armory.

"Thank you Joan. You can retire for the night."

"You are welcome, I will be here bright and early." And with that he left the armory.

"You needed me?" I asked scared to hear what was coming next.

"well, you know that the anual fight is coming up. And you must start getting prepared."

"Oh i thought we were going to be under attack!"

The guard laughed so hard he nearly choked. "No, we need to prepare you for next month."

"Ah ok! How about Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

"I will get my men ready! And by the way you know that there are new rules this year right?" He stated eyeing my bare hands.

"I thought you might say that. I don't know what im going to do with my powers."

"I can see that."

"I must go now, General. Good night. I shall see your men tomorrow."

"Good night, my queen."

"General, next time, call me by my name, Please."

"Yes, Queen Elsa."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, bright and early." I said turning to leave.

"Don't forget your gloves." He called from behind.

As I walked back to the castle, there was a rustle from behind a bush.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up my hands, getting ready to defend myself.

A single sheet of paper fell from above and the creature disappeared. I picked up the sheet and ran inside. I passed Anna's room and saw her and Kristoff were talking quietly.

I stepped in asking,"What are the two love birds talking about?"

"HAHAHA! Very funny Elsa. We are talking about next month."

"OK.. And? What about next month?"

"Me and you are battling one another."

"We are? I thought I battle some one else."

"Nope you battle me. That's why I have been gone most of the day."

"OK. You keep talking." I reached for the door and this time Kristoff said something.

"What is that piece of paper?"

"What? This?" I said holding up the paper.

"Ya."

"Its just my 'To Do List'."

"Ok. Go to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow Elsa."

"Good night you two." I said as I closed the door.

I walked to my door and looked down the hall.

"Guard. Be sure not to fall asleep. I don't like the looks of tonight."

"Yes, Queen Elsa. I have another guard coming up soon."

"Ok. Good night sir."

"You too." He replied smiling.

I walked in my room and closed the door softly. I walked to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I put the paper onto my dresser and combed out my hair. I put my brush down and took the note to my desk and pulled out my pen and notebook. I opened the note and read:

_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_I hope you have fun tomorrow! Soon you will have horrible nightmares, but don't worry you will live!_

_If you do what I ask of you, then and only then, will I stop terrorizing your kingdom. A new note will be placed in your horse's saddle bag._

_I have a few tasks for you._

_Thanks,_

_ One of your 'faithful' friends_

I stopped reading and sighed, putting my hands to my face. I looked over at the clock it read 11:00 PM.

"I need to sleep. I have too much to do tomorrow." I said to myself putting away the note.

I walked over to my bed and laid down. I fell asleep in 10 minutes trying to get my hopes up for tomorrow.

~Hiccup POV~

Last night, Elsa left saying good night and in a rush. She seemed scared for a second. As i looked over at Toothless, he was finishing up his 2nd bag of fish. Once he finished, we headed upstairs, and went into the guest room. I sat down on my bed and watched as Toothless tried to get comfortable on his new soft bed.

"Good night Toothless." I said smiling.

Toothless purred a responce, gave a tired, gummy smile, and went to sleep in 5 minutes. I got up and moved over to Toothless's saddle bag. I grabbed my pen and notebook, and walked back to my bed. I made the pillows in a comfortable place and laid down once again. I opened my notebook to a clean page and started writing about this crazy day. It, of course, was a long one. Sometime after 11 I finally fell asleep.

Once I woke up, Elsa and Anna were gone. The guards outside hadn't moved since late last night. So, once I stuck my head out the door the guard told me to get ready for the day. I changed clothes and woke up Toothless softly. We walked back out and the guards escorted us to the kitchen. When we neared the end of breakfeast, another guard gave me a sheet of paper and left secretly. I turned to watch him leave the room. Once i thought he was far enough away, I opened the paper and read;

_Hiccup,_

_Anna and I had to leave early because of an upcoming tradition. I will be back for lunch and maybe and hour before dinner. If you would like, you may join me in training. I will be at the armory by the time you wake up. If you need directions ask the guard outside the castle doors._

_Oh and you might want to ride on Toothless to get here. He may want to stretch his wings._

_Thanks,_

_Elsa_

I smiled as i finished reading the letter.

"She thought of Toothless..." I mumbled.

I called for Toothless to hurry up so we can go flying. He quickly got up and ran right behind me as we headed outside. The guard noticed and pointed us to the armory. I smiled my thanks and climbed onto Toothless.

"Lets go, Bud!" I said as we flew to the armory.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys this was a long chapter and it happens to be the longest chapter yet!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Oh and there is a suprise soon! Dont worry! im going to make this exciting!**


	5. Trouble or Romance?

**This has to be the most inspiring days ever! I cant stop writing!**

* * *

><p>~Hiccup POV~<p>

Toothless landed a few feet from the door and all we could hear were swords and grunts. As I walked inside, someone ran from behind me and shoved me to the ground.

"What in Thor's-" When I looked up, it was Elsa!

She was holding a sword. She was wearing blue gloves and what looked liked blueish armor.

"Sorry, training." She said getting off and helping me up.

"What kind of training requires that?" I asked pointing to her.

"Protecting myself from 'prey'."

As she said that a guard ran from staight ahead and with instincts, I grabbed the sword from Elsa and swung. I hit him right in the chest and he fell backwards stunned.

"How did you do that?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm a viking. I NEED to know that."

"For my up coming tradition, I fight someone in my family. And since I only have Anna..." She stopped and looked at me with tearful eyes.

I put my arm around her shoulder and neck , I said,"It's ok. I lost my dad not long ago."

There was silence and Elsa dried up her tears. As she did so she said,"I need a partner. Since I can't choose any of my guards, I guess you could be."

"Sure. I can, and from the looks of things you need help in all areas."

"What does that mean?" Taking her sword back.

"It means you need help on fighting skills." I said walking over to the wall with weapons.

"Fine, but on 1 condition."

"I'm listening."

"You take me on a flight at night until next month."

"I can do that."

"But I drive." She said as she hit another guard to the ground.

"I don't know about that. His stirup is for a prosthetic foot, and you don't have one of those, apparently." I said pointing to Elsa's foot.

~Elsa POV~

When Hiccup pointed to my foot, I finally saw his prosthetic.

I gasped and said,"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought that was the first thing people look at about me."

"I finally noticed as you can see."

"DUH!" He said charging me.

I screamed and ducked. He rolled on top of my back and I heard yet another yell. I looked and saw a guard running away and Hiccup turning around with the sword on the ground.

"You do need to teach me your ways."

"I thought you may say that." He said smiling.

10 minutes later, we headed in to eat lunch and we saw Anna and Kristoff just sitting down with a plate full of food. We walked in with a clank of metal and Hiccup had a mask on his face. We left Toothless at the arena sleeping because as Hiccup had said,"Don't wake him up. He normally will be angry if you wake him. This has been the best sleep he has had in a while."

~Hiccup POV~

Elsa made me wear this stupid mask so Anna and Kristoff wouldn't reconize me. I got my food and sat down across the table from Kristoff. Elsa sat next to me, across from Anna. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

Anna had cleared her plate and looked at me. She asked,"And who are you? Are you suposed to be her partner?"

"Accually I am her partner. Don't worry we're going to sweep you off your feet soon enough."

"Oh really? You think you can do that with that arm and that prosthetic?"

I looked over at Elsa and her eyes widened. We were both thinking the same thing, she was the only one to notice when I walked in. Think about if she found out about the real me.

"What? Did I say something?" Anna asked concerned.

"No nothing like that. But you know something, my partner actually KNOWS Hiccup. So, beat that!" She said with a smirk.

I looked between Elsa and Anna but Anna stormed out of the room faster than I thought. Kristoff didn't follow after her.

"Aren't you going to follow her?"

He looked up and replied,"No, I'm accually dating her. So, I know enough to not go after her until she calls me."

"Well thats new!" Elsa said playing with her food and she wasn't making eye contact.

"I best go. She'll be calling me in a minute." And with that he got up and left.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, you know." She said while starting to tear up.

"I know." I replied looking at her.

Out of no where, she put her arms around me and started crying on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and comforted her. We sat there for a few minutes and Henry, the server, was about to speak but he saw us and stepped out with a wink from me.

"We should get back to training."

"Ya, you have a point. We need to clean my skills up." She said wiping the reminder of the tears away from her eyes.

We got up and left. As we neared the armory, we saw a group of soldiers crowded around something.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elsa asked in her most queen like voice.

"There was a body that fell from that tree and apperently, whoever dropped the body, left you a note."

"Hand it over. And that's a command!" She said taking charge.

The guard pulled out the note and handed it over. The note was covered in blood but you could still tell someone wote _To: Queen Elsa_ on the back.

~Elsa POV~

I got the note from the guard and walked a few paces before I opened it.

_Elsa,_

_I'm not kidding when I mean I want something done._

_I want a pound of gold in 48 hours set in the back of your stable. If its not there then you may or may not see a well groomed horse._

_Don't worry too much! She will just be used to work the fields._

_Bye my beautiful queen!_

I heard a gasp from behind. I turned around and saw it was Hiccup..

"I'm scared for my people, Hiccup. I don't know what to do with this person."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't either."

He turned around and walked to the guards. He said a few words, they nodded, and walked back to the castle.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that Anna and Kristoff may be in trouble. And there would be no need to be worried about us because you have ice powers and I have Toothless."

"But Toothless isn't here!"

"Yes he is." He pointed into the woods and I saw a black figure moving toward us.

"That's Toothless?"

"Yep!" Toothless jumped out of the woods and landed on top of me.

"Toothless, get up!" I said laughing.

"Toothless, come on bud. She can kick us out." Hiccup told Toothless.

Toothless got up and knelt down. Hiccup walked over to me and grabbed my waist.

"What are you-" I said as he put me on Toothless.

"Don't speak just hang on!" Hiccup climbed on and Toothless shot up into the sky.

"Woah! Calm down bud. We have a beginner."

Toothless slowed down and we glided over the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I need to stop writing but i cant!<strong>

**I have a inspiration to write! Help me!**


	6. Elsa and Toothless

~Elsa's POV~

When Toothless took off, I put my hands around Hiccup quickly. When Toothless finally slowed, I looked around. The sun looked golden over the trees and the light made Toothless look orange.

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" I said in Hiccup's ear.

I could tell he was smiling. He nudged Toothless to fly up, into the clouds. I gasped.

"I never thought I would see something this beautiful!"

"We see this every day when the sun sets."

We flew around in the orange clouds for the next hour. As time wore on, the stars came out.

"Thank you Hiccup." I said as we landed.

"You are welcome, Elsa." He said as he helped me off.

When Hiccup got off, I started to turn to go inside, when Toothless pushed me into Hiccup.

"Toothless, don't push the queen!" Hiccup said jokingly.

"It's ok Hiccup." I said smiling toward Toothless.

Hiccup had his head turned, and to thank him again, I kissed him the cheek. I turned quickly and walked inside. Hiccup and Toothless stayed outside a little longger before they came in. By the time they came in, I was in my room, writing a letter to my soliders telling them that we have a threat to the kingdom. The person who asked for the pound of gold earlier, was also listed in my letter.

_In the morning, I'll give it to one of the guards in the hallway._

I fell asleep at my desk, still in my clothes, trying to get everything ready for the 'fight' I have next month.

The next morning, I changed into something a little more comfortable, and I went into the hallway. I gave the letter to the guard outside Hiccup's room and asked him if I could wake Toothless. He agreed, and opened the door. To my suprise, Toothless was awake, but Hiccup was laying on the bed asleep. I waved Toothless over and we headed outside.

~Hiccup POV~

I woke up and my heart nearly fell out of my chest. Toothless wasn't in my room and, the door to the balcony, was open. I quickly got up and ran into the hallway.

"Where is my dragon?" I asked the guard outside my door.

"Elsa came and got him. She said for me to tell you not to worry and that she would never hurt him."

"Thanks!" I said running down the hallway.

I ran outside and saw nothing in the sky. I ran over the guard that protected the gate and asked him if he saw the queen. "She said something about the blacksmith." He had said. He told me directions to the blacksmith and I ran quickly down the road. I stopped quickly when i saw a black figure soaring though the sky. The figure turned out to be Toothless. Toothless was had saw me stop, because he dived in and picked me up by my arms.

"Morning Hiccup!" I knew exactly who it was when they spoke.

"Is that you, Elsa?"

"Ya. You need something?" She said as she leaned over and looked at me.

I noticed her clothing because that was the exact OPPOSITE of queen clothing.

She noticed my look and she said,"Don't worry, I need to start getting preparations ready, anyway."

Toothless tired of just flying in circles, threw me in the air and I landed behind Elsa.

"Hope you like bumpy rides!" I said hitting Toothless hard.

Toothless shot off like a bullet. We zoomed off over the trees and I held on to the saddle as if the world was ending.

"Slow down Toothless. It seems like the 'expert'," She threw up her hand to make quotations,"Isn't a very good expert."

Toothless slowed down and he laughed his weird laugh.

"What was that for?" I said letting go of Toothless' saddle.

"Nothing." She said with sarcasm.

"Sure. 'Nothing'." I said with sarcasm.

"Be polite to the queen! Toothless knows more than you do apparently!"

"Na, I'm good!" I said as I scratched Toothless.

Toothless knew the trick and it had worked. He flew upside-down and we both fell. Elsa smiled at me, wistled, and Toothless caught me. As she continued to fall, I noticed that she didn't have her gloves on. Toothless dove after her, but she waved him away. She, then, shot ice and snow onto a tree. Elsa landed gracefully on the tree and slid down on the branches. Toothless flew in after her, and not remembering I was on his back. I fell off him, but luckily I didn't have far to fall.

"Oww!" I said as I stood up.

Toothless landed behind me and Elsa was laughing so hard that tears were filling her eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked.

When Elsa finally stopped laughing, she said,"You started it!"

"How?"

"You scratched Toothless to make him flip and I taught him a new trick."

"Ok, you got me!"

Toothless made a purring sound and lept over to Elsa.

"TOOTHLESS! You're supposed to suport me, not her!"

"Looks like your dragon likes me." Elsa said walking off, deeper into the woods.

"Where is the loyalty?" I asked Toothless.

Toothless just stared at me.

"Ugh!" I said storming after Elsa.

Elsa had started running because before long I lost sight of her.

~Elsa POV~

While Hiccup was talking to Toothless, I took off to the arena that I needed to decorate. When I heard Hiccup and Toothless following me, I ran as fast as I could. Making sure that they didn't lose their way, I frosted a path to the arena. I finally found the area and headed inside. The inside was gorgeous! There was blue and white on one side and there was purple and pink on the other. I walked up to Emma, the President of the event team, and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey!" I said.

She jumped and turned. She then smiled and said,"Elsa! You are more beautiful than ever!"

I pulled her into a hug and said,"You too!"

"So, what brings you here?" She said pulling away and looking down at her clipboard.

"I'm here to give some help on the decorations."

"We could use the help!"

"So, what do you-"

"Courtney! Be careful!" She yelled.

"What did you-" She stopped and saw Toothless and Hiccup walk through the enterance.

"Hey, Elsa!" Hiccup said as he walked over.

"Who is that, Elsa?" Emma said looking a mixture of flushed, scared, and happy.

"That is the cheif of Berk, also known as Hiccup." I said turning to face Hiccup.

"Elsa, who is this?" Hiccup asked pointing to Emma.

"Ugh! Hiccup meet Emma, Emma meet Hiccup, Toothless meet Emma, Emma meet Toothless." I said pointing and talking very fast.

"Hi." Hiccup said to Emma.

"Oh Elsa!," She leaned in and whispered in my ear,"He's perfect! He could be your husband!"

"Eww! No Emma!" I said jumping away from her.

"I'm just saying."


	7. The Ice Castle Secrets

~Hiccup's POV~

Emma and Elsa were whispering when Elsa jumped. I didn't hear alot of the conversation, but the way Emma looked at me hinted that they were talking about me. They turned back to the clipboard and Elsa called me over.

"Where should we put the weapons?" She asked signing the clipboard.

"Over there, next to the door, then we could start on the other side." I repied pointing.

"Ok," She said turning to Emma,"Have four of everything, including shield."

"Elsa that would make the fight last longer. Try two of every weapon with four shields."

"Nice idea!" Emma said.

"Than-"

"John, get your butt over here!" Emma yelled walking away.

"Ignore her. She will listen sometimes, other times she is probably yelling at someone." Elsa said.

"No wonder she's so... um... annoying." I said smiling.

Elsa laughed and said,"She can be annoying at times."

"I noticed."

There was silence between us. It felt almost awkward. Toothless noticed the awkwardness and jumped over Hiccup.

"I think someone wants to take a ride." I said as we headed for the door.

"I know just the place to go." Elsa replied while running toward the door.

I smiled as we ran outside. Elsa had already taken off out of sight. I climbed onto Toothless and flew over the trees. Elsa was running hard for a tall mountain. She stopped next to a rock formation and started waving at us. Toothless flew down and landed next to Elsa.

"What is this? Did you want to show me a rock?" I asked jumping off Toothless.

~Elsa's POV~

_What is THIS? Did you want to show me a ROCK? Ha! Funny!_

I laughed and said,"No, you stupid! I wanted to show you an 'invention'."

"Bring it on!" Hiccup said.

I led them up the hill and stopped.

"Turn around and don't look!" I said letting my brain go wild.

"Ok, this is weird."

I waved my hand to make a invisiblity cloak to cover up the castle.

I turned around and said,"Ok, turn around."

Hiccup turned around and replied,"Is there supposed to be something there? Because I see nothing."

"There is something there. Just close your eyes."

Toothless kept his eyes open and watched me. I walked up to the invisibility cloak and touched it. I flicked my hand up and the cloak disappeared.

"Now, open your eyes!" I said jumping up and down.

Hiccup opened his eyes and gasped.

"Did you make that?"

"Ya, I did a few years ago. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure!" Hiccup said with excitement.

For the next ten minutes, I showed Hiccup and Toothless the ice castle.

When we finished and we were looking over the balcony, I said,"So, how did you like the castle?"

"It was pretty cool."

We watched the sun begin it's colorful descent and Toothless noticed how romantic the moment was. He got up and pushed me into Hiccup.

"Toothless!" I said.

Toothless backed up and sat down. I petted him and Hiccup backed up to give me room to move.

"Toothless never does that. The only time he ever did that was when I was on a date with Astrid."

It took him a minute to realize what he said and he turned away.

"Hiccup, who is Astrid?" I asked concerned.

"She was my wife."

"What do you mean, was?"

"I lost my dad, and I became chief. Then, a week before I came here, she... we... had a disaster. With all the stress, I couldn't stand it and I left."

"That's terrible. I had a disaster too."

He looked at me with a wondering look.

"I had my coronation, I didn't have control of my powers. And, Anna wouldn't drop a conversation. I freaked out and ran away. I built this and stayed here for days. Anna came to get me, but instead I froze her heart. In the end, all my people love me. I almost killed people and I was scared. I didn't know what I would do without Anna."

"That's... um... different."

"Ya."

~Hiccup's POV~

When Elsa finished her story, I could tell she was tearing up. Toothless once again, pushed her into me, but this time we fell. Elsa landed on top of me and I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Sorry."She said as she tried to get up.

I heard a rip and said,"Stop, you're going to rip your dress."

"Dang it."

"Wait, I'll get it."

I started to sit up to get more light to see what was happening. I saw where it was ripped, and started to study it. It was a piece of her cape that got caught in my knee plate. I unwrapped the string and she was free.

"OK, you're good." I said.

Elsa got up and held out her hand.

"You need help?"

I grabbed her hand and she bumped into me again.

"We need to stop doing this..." Elsa said looking down.

"Ya." I said smiling.

Elsa pulled away and bent down to fix her cape. Toothless was looking at me with a disappointed look. Then, that's when everything clicked.

_He wants me to kiss her._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is going to happen?<strong>

**And I need to credit a friend for helping me during this writers block.**

**Icecrystal1999 and Mistress of the Snow has helped so much these last 2 capters.**

**Please review**


End file.
